


Cinnamon and Garlic

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, poor agni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: A lil drabble that came to mind while in the car :D The idea of flushed Agni makes me smile so I had to write this :DWho wants more blushing Agni?





	Cinnamon and Garlic

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble that came to mind while in the car :D The idea of flushed Agni makes me smile so I had to write this :D   
> Who wants more blushing Agni?

Lady Sullivan sat in the kitchen with her books as Agni was cooking her a snack, he couldn’t say no to her, her sweet smile made him weak. Sebastian was so mean, he thought. She’s just a girl! A little snack wouldn’t end the world, now would it? Agni hummed to himself, grabbing spice after spice, giving it a spicy-sweet aroma and flavor. He sampled the broth, his eyes looking around the room as he thought about what he needed to add. “Hmm, something isn’t quite right,” he muttered to himself, turning his back to the girl who was sitting at the table. He examined the spices in the pantry, his godly right-hand gliding over them. 

 

“I wish they’d spice things up…” The ebony haired girl mumbled to herself, her supposed romance novel falling short. “Oh! What would you like in your soup, my lady? Would you like to see what I have?” Agni asked with a cheerful smile on his face. He walked over to the girl, his hands extending to her. “May I lift you up so you can see the high shelves?” his smile remained, his eyes looking even more tender. “M-Mister Agni, I didn’t mean-” 

  
He lifted a heavy brow. His eyes went to the book she held in her hands. “What is your book about?” he asked, tilting his head. “Oh! I’m happy you asked. It’s about a young woman who keeps her affair a secret from her husband. See, she doesn’t like her husband so she went after his  _ stepbrother,  _ who sounds like just a delight. Though, not like the kind of man I’d want to marry. And theeen, they try and confront each other, and where I am right now, he gave her the most passionate kiss and he’s going to-” she paused, seeing his face become flushed. “I’m sorry! I don’t want to ruin the plot for you! I have another copy if you’re interested.” she smiled, adding her bookmark. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes wide for a second. “Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your book, my lady.” he bowed his head and went back to the kitchen, his face still flushed. “ **Cinnamon and garlic** , by the way,” she called, her eyes barely leaving the pages. “As you wish, my lady!” 


End file.
